


History and the Demanding Present

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: I know everyone is fighting about Stiles and Lydia. Some are saying Stiles used Malia, that Lydia is a bad friend, etc.That's not how life works. Stiles loved Malia, but they broke up. It sucks, I loved them. It doesn't matter how I feel, though. AND I like Stiles and Lydia, I think they are cute.Malia obviously cares about him still, but she seems to be in a great place regardless. Friends can date each other's exes. But I feel like real dialogue has to happen. That's how you have healthy relationships of any kind. I don't know what is going to happen on the show, but that's what fandom is for. We get to create what we want. So here is Lydia and Malia talking about Lydia falling for Stiles.





	

Lydia slammed the door and slide down it, face in her perfectly manicured hands. It felt cold against her back, the ice trickling into her lungs and she wondered if this was a panic attack felt like.How could this happen? How could she allow-

There was a huff from her bed and she glanced up at her best friend. Malia didn’t look up from her science textbook and asked, “what is it this time?” She held the green highlighter in her hand like a trophy and Lydia could see the whole page was emerald. She cracked a smile before it drained from her face. She bit her lip, casting her eyes away. She willed herself to speak after a pause, reminded herself that she was strong enough and said, “what happens when you like someone but it’s a bad idea?”

Malia closed her book with a snap and leaned forward, confusion on her face. Lydia guessed it was because she wondered why Lydia of all people was asking her this. Lydia never thought she would be here, asking Malia for advice when it was usually the other way around. 

After a prolonged silence Malia said, “why would it be a bad idea?” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and rested her chin on her open hand, eyes trained on Lydia, interest and wariness on her face.

Lydia winced, “because someone else is in love with him.” She rang her hands together and tensed. Why did this feel like the hardest thing she’d ever done?

Malia sighed, gliding off the bed like a flurry of papers and plopped down next to Lydia. She seemed to really think about the question, her forehead creased and a serious frown took over her face as she rested against the door. Lydia forgot how to breathe.

“When I was with Stiles,” she said, closing her eyes. Lydia’s widened and she gaped at Malia. They hadn’t really talked about what had happened before. She had been so happy for them, because they were happy. Stiles had moved on, or so Lydia had thought. Malia had an anchor. Then they weren’t so happy anymore. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, at least not with her, so she swam in the darkness of uncertainty. 

Malia seemed to weigh her words before continuing, “I was the happiest I could remember being.”  
Lydia felt her heart stammer and she stopped herself from clutching at her blouse. It was going to hurt too much. She dropped her head, red hair slipping into her face slowly to hide her. 

“But,” Malia whispered, “then I got happy without him.” 

Lydia’s raised her head and caught Malia’s gaze. She smiled a little before taking Lydia’s hand. 

“I’m not saying it won’t be hard for me,” she said determinedly, “but I can do it.”

Lydia shook her head, “it’s not fair!” She searched for words, “It’s betraying you.” She felt tears prickle her eyelids and clenched Malia’s hand harder.

Malia nodded, her eyes far away. “You’re not. He chose me. It fell apart.” Malia looked her in the face, eyes steely but wet, “he can choose you, now. It’s okay.” 

Lydia tried to keep her sob inside as Malia’s watery smile ripped her chest open. “Maybe I should wait, maybe now it’s not a good time,” Lydia said, her head falling onto Malia’s shoulder. It was firm, stable, and warm. Lydia was reminded of Allison, of Scott and Allison’s break up. How Allison had handled Scott finding Kira with grace and kindness, and how she had found Isaac in that, too. The tears began to drip down her chin. 

Malia was quiet, brushing a hand through Lydia’s hair gently. The silence wasn’t hard or overbearing. They could feel each other’s sadness, their pain ebb in the room.   
Lydia was used to pushing feelings away but she forced herself to be in this moment with Malia, to work through this ache. Lydia understood that the pack would be fine, that their friendship would be fine, but it was still scary and new.

“We have time,” Malia reminded her, and Lydia felt herself smile against Malia’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are going to leave me a hateful comment, don't.


End file.
